A Classic Romantic Story…or Not
by YunaBrown
Summary: Semi-Au. PoT Original characters/OCs. Akiko's eyes went wide, her mouth dropped. She couldn't even make a sound. Her life, her oh so wonderful life, is officially over. She heard Kisana chuckle. "So, when do you want me to book that flight to Beirut?" Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

So..uh..as you can see guys, this is my very first story. Kinda like a trial test. he he.

Anywho, I hope you guys can spare some few seconds of your precious time to read and hopefully review this story.

I will be using lots of OC's for this multi-chapter story, and some of them were introduced in this first chapter.

So, tell me what you think of this guys. Thanks in advance!

* * *

Chapter 1: When Bells Ring…Or Not

* * *

Hi! My name is Akiko Moriyama or Aki-chan for short! I am 26 years old, and I am working as the head of the Creative Department of a company that some of my friends own. I have light gray hair and blue-green eyes. I have a very bubbly personality, a little loud every now and then, but _very_, very nice. So yeah, my life was actually quite simple. I work five days a week, from 8 to 6, after that, I go home to a fairly large house with some of my friends in downtown Tokyo. I eat dinner, watch TV and sleep. On weekends, I play tennis with my friends and eat lunch with the rest of the girls. Sometimes I go shopping, or to the salon or to a pet shop. I can say that I am fairly contented with my life. Until this morning, that is.

Right now, I am 100% sure that a man named Sanada Genichiro is about to kill me.

You might ask why, right? So let me tell you the whole story, okay?!

_-August 18, present year- Friday, 6:45 p.m. -_

Akiko Moriyama stared pitifully at her crying cousin. Her strong, independent cousin, Saki Moriyama, who never,_ ever_ cried—not even when her parents died when she was 13 years old, or when she lost a tennis match during their junior high and high school days, or when she broke her nose because of a stupid driver who was texting and driving at the same time (though the guy was really, _really_ cute, Akiko amended). She instantly kicked herself mentally. Her cousin is crying, and all she's thinking is some hot guy who has phenomenal abs—not that she looked intentionally, gorgeous green eyes, pink, kissable lips…

Okay. Yeah. So her dear cousin is crying: big, fat, angry tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Her gorgeous dark-gray hair, which was usually swept up in an elegant but tight bun, is now messy, as if she hadn't brushed it for the last few days-or, as Akiko untangled a lock, weeks. Her skin is blotchy and pale, her eyes puffy and red, without any trace of make-up. Just shows how miserable her cousin is feeling.

"Saki-chan, tell me what happened." She coaxed gently, her fingers rubbing her cousin's back gently. "I can't help you if you didn't tell me what's wrong!"

Saki just shook her head, her sniffles getting louder. "Hrochi ish gettching mmaeerrriiead!" her cousin wailed.

Akiko sighed, long and suffering. "Can you repeat that? This time in English?"

"Hrochi ish gettching mmaeerrriiead!" Saki repeated.

Akiko closed her eyes. "Saki-chan, you know I failed German right? Or was that French? So please, try speaking in English? Or I can call Kisana-chan."

Saki punched her arm. "Ouch!"

She rubbed her arm, feeling the stinging sensation the punch has given her. "Sheesh! Your punches still hurt!"

Her cousin just glared at her. Sighing, she dropped down in her knees in front of the crying girl. "Okay, fine. Just cry it out. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what's wrong. Okay?"

Akiko run her fingers down her hair, all along looking worriedly at her cousin. It hurts her to see Saki like this. Saki has always been the stronger girl between the two of them. The Fighter. So to see her like this…

Saki's loud sobbing finally died down; she was still sniffling, but not as hard as earlier. Akiko sat down beside her.

"Ready to tell me the story?" she asked her cousin gently. Saki nodded.

"Hiro…shi…is…he…is…" Saki sniffed, Akiko nodded her head, encouraging her to continue. "He's….get…get…ting…mar…married!" Saki wailed as she buried her face in her hands, her sobs came back full force.

Akiko's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed, blue-green eyes widening. "Hiroshi is getting married?! How the hell did that happen?! You didn't tell he proposed to you!"

Saki glared at her through tear-stained dark-violet eyes. "He isn't marrying me baka!"

Akiko blinked. "Oh." She nodded. "Okay. I thought you only forgot to tell me he proposed to you…wait! WHAT?!" her eyes widened. "He's getting married?! And you're not the bride?! How the hell did that happened?!"

Saki cried harder. "That stupid idiot…has been…very secretive…He wouldn't answer any of my calls…so I visited his office today. I heard him talking on the phone about…flowers and gowns…and bridesmaids and best man…and the rings…he said it should be a secret!" she tried to explain through her sobs. "I heard…it's…a western wedding…"

Akiko stared at her sobbing cousin with a dumbfounded expression in her face. She couldn't believe it! Yagyuu Hiroshi, Saki's boyfriend of 5 years, the perfect boyfriend, the gentleman. Has. Cheated. On. Saki. Ohhh…that little shit head!

Who would have thought? Yagyuu Hiroshi is the definition of perfect. Handsome, smart (he's a freaking lawyer), incredibly rich (he's driving a Porsche convertible, need I say more?), gentleman (he opens doors _and_ carries Saki's bags whenever they go out), and extremely generous (Saki's birthday gift was a 64 karat gold necklace with a peridot as a pendant). She was so envious of her cousin when the handsome young man dated Saki, and even after years of dating, Hiroshi never showed a hint that he was actually cheating. Damn lawyers! Akiko swear they are the slyest creature in the whole galaxy!

Her face hardened, her resolve was set. The stupid shitface is about to go down.

"Just forget about him for now Saki-chan. You don't deserve him anyway!" she rubbed her cousin's back. "Just go get some rest okay?"

Saki nodded and Akiko helped her cousin walked towards her bedroom. After tucking Saki in, she walked back to her own bedroom. Opening her laptop, she opened a window and started searching.

She will not sit around and let her cousin suffer like this. Yagyuu Hiroshi will pay. She'll make sure of it.

She has a plan. A plan that will ensure that shitface won't be enjoying his marriage just yet. Hah! He crossed the wrong man, or woman. No one messes with a Moriyama and gets away with it—scotch free.

…If only the stupid search engine would cooperate and give her the information she needed! Goddammit!

"Arghhh! Come on!" she whispered in frustration, typing in her laptop so hard her fingers are already hurting. "Come on my dear, lovely Google! Don't fail me now! Arghhh!" she threw her hands up and entangled them in her hair. Dammit! How is she supposed to know where the wedding will take place?! Surely there are only few churches here in Tokyo? But what if it is a garden wedding? Or perhaps a private ceremony in some huge, gigantic building? How the hell is she supposed to know?!

She stood up and started pacing in her room. How about asking her friend in the publishing company? Or their friends at that famous wedding shop? Surely they would know right? Shit, the wedding was supposed to be a secret, of course they wouldn't know. Stupid lawyers.

Hmmm…how can she get information which was supposed to be a secret?

She stopped pacing and stared hard at the cream wall of her room—wait, is that a _stain_?! What the hell? Since when there is a stain in her wall?! And why the hell is it a little stuffy in her room? Oh right. The windows were closed. She walked towards them and opened the windows, letting a breeze come in—choking her to her early death.

Damn Tokyo and air pollution.

But—back to the topic—how the hell is she to know about the stupid wedding? Think. Think. Think.

Her eyes suddenly found its way on the framed photo in her nightstand. In the photo is a group of girls—wearing different high school uniforms, all smiling with their arms around each other. She traced each face with a smile, reminiscing a little about the times when everything is so simple, when she doesn't have to worry about a deadline, or how to make do with her salary so she can still save for her dream vacation, or how to put on make-up while on the train just so she'll arrive to her office at the right time.

She sighed, and her hand stopped at a particular girl who was wearing smart looking glasses, hiding her light-green eyes. _Ayame-chan._ A light bulb suddenly appeared, making her grin like a Cheshire cat.

Giggling to herself, she whipped around and went to search for the phone. Fishing the apparatus beneath her bed—_just how in heaven's name did it get there_?!—she dialed Ayame's number.

"Come on, Aya-chan," she whispered to herself as the opposite line kept on ringing.

Her friend picked it up after 6 rings. "Hello?" a hoarse voice greeted her.

Akiko grinned. Her friend probably pulled an all-nighter reading articles for the magazine where she's working as an editor. "Hey Aya-chan! Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?" yawn.

"I need a favor." Akiko crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you help me find the listings of weddings this week?"

A pause. "Weddings? What for?"

"Well, you see…I wanted to get some ideas about a western wedding here in Japan. It would be for my next project!" Well. It's not a total lie, right? She nodded to herself.

"Hmmm…well, let me see okay?"

"Okay! Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit sleepy." Akiko can hear her friend typing furiously in her computer, probably going around ten thousand characters per second. She waited on the other end. Ayame doesn't want to be interrupted when she's in her 'robot mode', as their friends fondly called back in high school.

"Okay, got it. Want me to send it to your e-mail?" Ayame asked.

"Hai! Arigatou Aya-chan! You're such an angel!" Akiko grinned. She can almost see her friend rolling her eyes.

"By the way, don't forget on Sunday. We're meeting the others at the café okay? Don't be late."

"Hai! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Ja."

"Ja!"

Akiko grinned as she excitedly opened her e-mail. She waited patiently while the list was loading. '_Finally!'_

Her eyes scanned the list excitedly. There were no names, she noticed, but the locations and dates and other information were there, so it was okay. There were only two western-style weddings to be held this week. And one of them is tomorrow, at a posh ballroom at one of the most prestigious hotels in Tokyo, or in Japan-heck, in Asia. The other one is a simple wedding, in the outskirts of Tokyo, so using her awesome deduction skills, she figured that Hiroshi's wedding is the one that will be held tomorrow. She immediately jotted down the address, time, and all necessary details. She read the list one more time, just to be sure.

After making sure she got the correct details, she went to her closet. Peering at her clothes, she made a mental note that she needed to shop once again. Come to think of it, the last time she shopped was two weeks ago. Damn! She's slightly outdated now. Shame!

She emerged with three different light colored dresses in her hands. Laying them down in her bed, she went back and retrieved her shoes. She debated between the dresses. The first one is a light yellow Grecian dress with a low neckline. She mentally crossed it out. The second one is a soft lavender off-the-shoulder floor length dress with a dainty slit on the side, displaying her toned legs. Hmmm. Not bad.

Her eyes went to the third one. It is an ivory dress, with a beaded top and flowing skirt which ends at the top of her knees. It will go nicely with the shoes, she noted, and it is appropriate. After all, she'll be visiting a wedding, right?

A diabolical smirk formed in her lips.

-_August 19, present year Saturday, 9:15 a.m. -_

The ballroom was decked in a simple yet elegant decoration. Fresh flowers and cream and light-lavender colored lace covers the chairs which were aligned at either side of the make shift aisle, which was covered in the deepest velvet-red carpet. The guests, who were actually very small in number, were wearing formal suits, with small white flowers in the breast pockets; the three females in the room were holding a small bouquet of fresh orchids. Yagyuu Hiroshi is standing at the end of the aisle, his blue hair glinting along with his glasses. Beside him is a man who was also wearing a suit, this man has dark hair, and the brownest eyes Akiko has ever seen on a man. She ignored the tiny voice in her mind saying that other man looked familiar. She looked around from where she is standing (behind a rather large stand which is holding a wide variety of flowers and leaves, which she thought earlier were grass), careful not to be seen or heard. Aside from the two men standing at the end of the aisle, she can also see some other men standing near the chairs, all of whom were wearing formal suits. '_Why do they look so familiar?!'_ she frowned. That tiny voice at the back of her mind is bothering her, she felt like she's going to miss something entirely important.

She didn't get enough time to entertain it as the doors opened and the bridal entourage begun.

Her eyes immediately shifted to the entrance of the door, and her jaws dropped. _'This is the girl he cheated Saki with? What the hell!'_

Not to be mean or anything, but the girl is ugly. No amount of make-up could've covered or changed that fact. She has the ugliest shade of brown for her hair, Akiko thought it looked like mud, the kind that you get when it is raining too hard and people kept on stepping at a certain part of the street...that kind. It was ugly, she was ugly, and Akiko couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of the _almost-perfect-but-turned-out-to-be-a-lying-piece- of-a-scumbag_ Yagyuu Hiroshi marrying this girl.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the ceremony starting. Her mind just suddenly picked up the words about someone having objections to the ongoing wedding and what not.

Of course, she studied about that part (last night, she actually watched videos about it so she'll get it right), so she was ready when the priest finished saying the long line.

"I OBJECT!" she shouted with all her might. "Stop this wedding this instant!"

Heads turned towards her, mouths agape and eyes wide, but she didn't care.

"That man is a two-timer! I am his wife!"

The whole ballroom suddenly turned eerily quiet. She can actually hear crickets in the background.

All at once, the _(ugly)_ bride seemed to have gotten her bearings back and started shouting at the silent man beside her.

Akiko continued her drama. "You lying piece of shit! How dare you leave me for that girl! How could you do that you shit-faced Yagyuu Hiroshi?!"

Only the man she was shouting at wasn't Yagyuu Hiroshi.

The _real_ Yagyuu Hiroshi is now staring at Akiko with his jaws dropped and eyes wide behind his glasses. And he definitely isn't the one who was supposed to get married.

Akiko blinked her eyes, confusion clearly written in her face. Somewhere in the ballroom, a chuckle erupted.

She shifted her eyes at the man standing stoically beside the hysterically crying (ugly) bride. His dark eyes are boring down at her, a promise of a lifetime of pain and torture ringing in their depths, making Akiko shiver down to her pinky toes. She stood her ground.

Only to be taken aback when aside from that lone chuckle, snickers erupted at the corner of the ballroom, blowing into a full-out laughter fest among the men standing together at that side.

"Ne, Sanada-fukubuchou," a cheerful voice called out, "I didn't know you've gotten yourself married even before I do."

-XXXXXX-

" .God Moriyama! How could you do that?!" Akiko winced as she moved the phone away from her ears. Her friends are currently killing her with their loud screeching and hysterical laughing.

She is currently holed up in her room, having an nth-way Skype call with her friends from the other sides of Japan and the world. She just loves technology.

She didn't know when and how, but after the whole _stopping-the-wedding-by-creating-some-drama-by-tur ning-up-and-acting-like-a-deranged-married-slash-c heated-on-woman, _she made it back to her house. She figured her mind had gone in an auto-pilot the moment she realized she made a huge mistake. Like a huge, stupid, freaking mistake. Screw her life.

"Shut up Aya-chan," her other friend, Saiya Hyuki, said, giggling uncontrollably on the other line, "Tell me more Aki-chan!"

"Saiya! Stop encouraging her!" Shira Anazawa hissed irritatingly."Akiko, what the hell did you just did?!"

Akiko groaned. "I just made a major flop Shi-chan!"

"Flop?! You interrupted a wedding for no apparent reason and you say flop?!" the ever-worrying-over-everything-mother-hen of the group, Miyuki Kanama screeched at one end. "That is not a flop Aki-chan! You ruined someone else's life today!"

Resha was still laughing hysterically, she's already hiccupping. "Holy cow! I wish I was there Aki-chan! You're the best!"

"Yeah!" Sora Tachibana agreed readily, "That was the best prank ever!"

If the two were at the same room, they would probably roll in the floor while holding their stomachs which were hurting from too much laughing.

"Resha-chan! Sora-chan! Stop encouraging her!" Miyuki chided.

A chuckle was heard, and Akiko groaned mentally. "Aki-chan, you did apologize for the intrusion, didn't you?" Kisana asked softly.

Akiko can hear Resha and the others silently breathing.

"You didn't." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't." There's no use in lying. The girls would know if she's lying or not.

All at once, Saiya, Resha and Sora burst out laughing, while Ayame, Shira and Miyuki groaned.

Akiko didn't know whether to be happy or not. Times like this, when they could talk to each other just about everything, were one of the things she missed from high school. Of course, they still talked, but they were usually scheduled and rather short because of their busy schedule. Not to say that some of her friends were in another country, or continent.

"But I did it for Saki-chan! I know I acted rather harshly, but I was just so angry when Saki-chan told me Hiroshi was getting married!"

"Does Saki know Aki-chan?" Kisana asked.

"No."

"Oh…you're doomed." Sora commented.

"Better find a hiding place now Aki-chan!" Resha added cheerfully. "Don't worry! I'll always remember you, and you can give me your adorable cat!"

"Yeah! Give me the password to your computer and your account okay?!"

"I hate you two." She grumbled, making the two hysterically laughing girls laugh harder.

"Come on, you two. This is serious!" Miyuki snapped.

Shira sighed. "What is your plan now Akiko?"

"You should tell Saki-chan about this," Saiya gently said, "She should know."

Akiko sighed. "I know, I know…but," she bit her lip, "not now. I need to form a plan for this. Please, guys, help me."

"I can book you a flight to Beirut, or maybe somewhere in Pakistan if you like." Kisana offered, a light teasing tone in her voice. The other girls laughed/chuckled. "Just apologize, Aki-chan." she advised.

"Yeah, they'll come around eventually." Ayame supported.

"Just do it. The earlier, the better." Shira added.

Sora snickered, before adding. "Don't forget to offer the girl a make-over. You said she's ugly right?"

Resha was laughing when she said, "By the way, if the groom wasn't Hiroshi, who was it? And what was he doing there?"

Akiko frowned. "I don't what he was doing there, but he seemed to be the best man." She racked up her brain, remembering the name of the groom. "Ah! I remember now. The groom's name was Sanada! I heard one of the guys call him 'Sanada-fukubuchou'. Weird name."

Her friends suddenly went quiet. She checked her connection. "Uhm…guys? You still there?" she asked uncertainly.

Saiya chuckled nervously. "Ah…Aki-chan, you said 'Sanada', right?"

Akiko nodded, and then said "Yeah. Why?"

Sora chuckled. "Oh my God Akiko Moriyama. You better run for your life now."

"Or better yet, plan for your funeral. I'll take care of the flowers." Resha added.

"God Moriyama! What the hell were you thinking?!" Shira hissed.

"Shi-chan, I think she wasn't really thinking at that time." Ayame commented, "Aki-chan, remember the emperors of Rikkai high tennis club back in our high school?"

"Aya-chan! Of course I remember! We're from the same school, so how can I forget? Why?"

"Do you remember their members? Their captain and vice-captain?" Aya-chan continued.

Akiko smirked. "Yukimura-san? You dated him, right?"

Saiya and the others snickered.

"Yes." Ayame's voice was tight. "Do you remember his vice-captain?"

"Sanada-san? Yeah sure. Isn't he that one who was very scary and slaps people around and was doing kendo?" Akiko stared lazily at her ceiling.

"Yeah, that one. Remember what his team mates used to call him?"

"Sanada-fukubuchou, right?" Akiko answered.

She can see Ayame nodding her head. "You do remember that Hiroshi-san was a member of that tennis team, right?"

Of course Akiko knows! Who wouldn't? Every high school student during that time knows all of the tennis players from Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei. You have to be living under a rock or the sea if you didn't know that!

"Yes, yes I know. So?"

"You're hopeless Moriyama." Miyuki sighed.

"Aki-chan," Kisana, the one with the patience of a saint,said, "Remember, Hiroshi-san was a member of Rikkai tennis team."

Akiko nodded, "Yes."

"And Hiroshi-san is friends with the fukubuchou, right?"

"Yes."

"And that fukubuchou's name was 'Sanada', correct?"

"Hai."

"And the groom was called '_Sanada-fukubuchou'_, am I right?"

Akiko frowned at the last question. So what if one of the guys at the wedding called the groom 'Sanada-fukubuchou'? Was it a big deal? Surely there were so many people in Japan who has the same name, right? Only, Hiroshi was friends with that specific Sanada.

And they played tennis, in Rikkai. She remembered that Hiroshi went to Rikkai during high school, and he played tennis.

And he has a team mate named Sanada, and that person was the vice-captain. Who slaps people around, and who practices Kendo.

_Sanada_-fukubuchou. Sanada-_fukubuchou._

Slaps people around.

Kendo.

Tennis with Hiroshi in high school.

The groom…was called…_Sanada-fukubuchou_.

Akiko's eyes went wide, her mouth dropped. She couldn't even make a sound.

Her life, her oh so wonderful life, is officially over.

She heard Kisana chuckle. "So, when do you want me to book that flight to Beirut?"

* * *

So, what do you guys think? :)

Send me a thought or two. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

Thanks to the people who have viewed this story. I hope you all like it! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Some characters will be introduced here, or in the following chapters. I hope you wouldn't be confused!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the OC's and Cafe La Creme were mine though!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tragic Ending…Or a Pitiful Beginning

* * *

_-August 19, present year Saturday 8:23 p.m.-_

Sanada Genichiro pinched the bridge of his nose as Masaharu and Bunta laughed harder along with Shishido and Zaizen. Inui and Renji were snickering, clearly enjoying his discomfort, while Kenya Oshitari, their computer and graphics specialist, is trying his hardest to enhance the image of the girl who interrupted the wedding. _Mock wedding,_ that is. He downed the shot of whiskey in one go.

He didn't want this, he reminded his self. The stupid idea was the last resort. There's no way they could have gotten information from the people they were suspecting of being involved in high class smuggling and drug ring happening in downtown Tokyo, the case that had been in their hands for 2 months now. He should have known that this stupid idea of his hare brained team members were just like that: stupid.

"So much for killing two birds in one stone huh?" Shiraishi snickered from his seat.

That's right. His mother has been pressuring him into marriage, so he agreed to this stupid idea. After all, he is already 29 years old, and his family has been waiting for him to settle down for the last 3 or 4 years. He didn't mind his family's prodding, but when his mother lamented about _not wanting to leave this world without her oldest son getting married and having a happy family of his own_ drama, he relented. Mothers are the worst guilt tripper ever.

The need for information and to appease his mother attacked him at the same time and Niou had oh-so helpfully suggested the idea, with full back-up from the other idiots of the team, a.k.a Marui Bunta, Gakuto Mukahi, Hikaru Zaizen and Shishido Ryo. He should have known that any plan concocted by the group would have failed. But he was desperate during that time, and now he's screwed. Damn idiots.

He knew he should have waited until their Unit Commander, Tezuka Kunimitsu, comes back from that latest assignment in Russia, along with some of their members.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yuushi Oshitari, a member of their legal department along with Yagyuu, asked while silently looking outside the building where they were currently at. "Our cover story was blown into pieces."

"Yeah," Shiraishi Kuranosuke, leader of their Weapons and Force Division, piped in from where he is sitting. "We need to think of another cover up. And this time, it should be foolproof. We cannot afford to waste anymore time."

That's right. They have a deadline of one year for this one.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Yukimura Seichi, head of the Tactics Division, asked the people around him silently.

"Saa…" a soft voice reverberated across the large room, "That was supposed to be our job, Yukimura." Fuji Shusuke smiled at the other male. "And besides, we wouldn't want another lame cover-up, do we?"

Azure-blue eyes swept across the other males, who shivered visibly under his scrutiny. Fuji Shusuke is a first class sadist, and proud of it.

Sanada sighed. "This is crazy. My name and face will be plastered all over Tokyo tomorrow, and all we're talking right now is another stupid and lame cover-up story."

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka finally said, "Kikumaru and Ootori are taking care of it. They'll make sure nothing will come out of it."

Sanada nodded gratefully. Eiji Kikumaru and Ootori Chotaro are the best PR officers they could have ever asked for. They always do their job, and make sure they do their very best.

"Have you got anything, Inui? Yanagi?" Yukimura asked the two Intelligence specialists.

Inui cleared his throat. "There has been no apparent movement, but Yanagi and I have suspicions that they have more underlings doing their dirty job for them."

"Everything around the houses and compounds is too quiet," Yanagi murmured from where he is sitting, "this is becoming too static for my own liking."

Sanada sighed once again. Four months of work just went down the drain. Just like that, because of a stupid girl. His blood boiled. "Any result Kenya?"

The brown-haired male shook his head. "The shot wasn't too good. Her face was obstructed by these stupid decorations." He continued on clicking some keys and dragging the mouse over the image in his monitor. "All I can say as of now is that this girl has grayish hair, some shade of blue or green eyes. About 170 cm. tall, medium build and a foul mouth." He grinned at Akaya who was watching him do his job.

Yagyuu blinked his eyes. "Grayish hair? Blue-green eyes?" he mumbled, a frown forming in his face.

Sanada and Yukimura stared at him, brows raised.

"No, that can't be." Yagyuu murmured as he pulls out his cell phone and immediately made a call. "Oh no…"

The others watched as their team mate started pacing back and forth at the living room while calling someone in his phone.

"Goddammit! Answer the call Saki!" he slapped his forehead repeatedly as the call was directed to the voicemail.

"What's wrong Yagyuu?" Tezuka asked, his voice brooking no arguments.

"I think I know the girl who ruined the wedding…ah, _mock_ wedding." He amended quickly at Sanada's glare.

Tezuka stared at him, while Fuji smiled encouragingly. "Really? Do tell Yagyuu-san."

"Based on Kenya's vague description, it seemed like the girl was Akiko Moriyama, my girlfriend's cousin." Yagyuu related slowly, watching Tezuka's reaction, but the captain remained blank. He didn't even blink, which made Yagyuu even more nervous than he already is.

The other operatives were silent, clearly waiting for their commander's reaction. Though Tezuka Kunimitsu is almost the same age as some of them, he held the authority over all of them. He is, after all, the Captain.

"I see." The captain finally said, "do you know how she managed to know about the arrangements? And how did she slip past the security?"

Yagyuu shook his head. "I don't how she knew about the wedding. Even Saki didn't know about all of this. And I've never really been close to her."

"According to the surveillance video we recovered from the hotel," Inui stated, "she entered the hotel as a guest, but the cameras didn't capture how she managed to enter the ballroom undetected."

"Do you think she's a spy or an agent?" Shiraishi asked.

Yagyuu shook his head. "That can't be. That girl couldn't even kill a spider to save her life. And besides, as far as I know, Akiko's current health wouldn't permit her to be one. She's frail."

"I want an I.D. on her, her relatives, friends, office mates—_everything._ We shouldn't be careless just because that girl was supposedly a frail one." Tezuka ordered. "Meanwhile, all operatives under cover will continue scouting around areas D, F and K. Make sure every person in those areas is id'd. Yukimura and Sanada go along with Yagyuu and try to exhort information from Moriyama. Fuji, you're coming with me to a meeting with Atobe tomorrow. Everybody dismissed."

"Hai!"

After 10 minutes, the whole room was cleared out of human existence, except for Sanada.

The whole day has been stressful enough for him. He felt like all of the stress for the last few months has all came crashing down on him, drowning and suffocating him, making it hard for him to breath. He felt half a century older than his 29 years. He vaguely wondered if Tezuka or Atobe or Yukimura or Fuji felt the same way. After all, they are all of the same age. And all of them have been in this business for years now.

He shook his head to clear away his thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good if he dwells on those things right now. They have a big case, and it demanded his undivided attention. Picking up his glass, he made his way to the kitchen. The penthouse is huge, like the others that his co-operatives are using. This building is reserved for all the members of their group. More like a headquarters of sorts.

He set down the glass at the counter, and stared at the mess that Niou or Bunta have probably made. Those two would be the death of him, if he didn't kill them first, that is. Clearing away all garbage and wiping the counters clean, he opened his fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. He took a swig and drank until the bottle was empty. Making a mental inventory of what to buy the next time he went to the supermarket, he closed the fridge.

Walking back to the living room, his eyes made sure that everything was in order. He doesn't like not cleaning up before going to bed and waking up in the morning finding clatter in his unit. Totally unacceptable. So he tries to clean and pick after his messy co-operatives. He made his way to his bedroom after making sure his living room is clean.

Maybe a bit of rest would be good, he thought as he slid in between the covers (after changing out of his uncomfortable suit, that is). He has a lot to worry about for tomorrow, so he supposed he would get enough sleep to get him through the next whole day.

_-August 20, present year Sunday 7:15 p.m. -_

Saki Moriyama didn't know whether to glare or laugh her ass off at her cousin.

It had been glorious Sunday morning, a good day to just laze around the house, play a little bit of tennis with some of the girls, eat lunch before meeting with the rest of their friends and eat delicious chocolate-chip cookies in Sakuno's shop.

But her dear cousin just has to ruin everything. Granted, Akiko had been so accommodating to her these past two days, ever since the two of them found out that her (Saki's) boyfriend, was about to get married (not to Saki though). She cooked (disastrously) for the both of them, took care of their (shared) pet, do the household chores (including breaking the newly bought vacuum cleaner, staining their cream colored curtains when Akiko forgot to read the washing instructions—again), and stopped asking stupid questions (she did asked about whether who Saki thought was gayer, Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise). She was ready to offer Akiko to spend some shopping time next weekend, when her cousin dropped the bomb about the wedding mishap. Or better yet, the _stopping-the-wedding-but-turned-out-to-be-an-epic- fail_ mishap.

Her cousin is just plain stupid sometimes.

"Saki-chan….!" Akiko pouted, her eyes swimming with tears. "I'm really, really sorry. How was I supposed to know that the stupid wedding wasn't Hiroshi's?!"

Saki started her car once Akiko had secured her seatbelt. She turned to her cousin with a glare. "Stop saying that stupid name in front of me!"

Akiko flinched. "Fine, fine."

Saki shook her head, her eyes focused on the road in front of her. "I don't know what came over your mind Akiko. What made you think that I would be happy with what you've planned?!"

Akiko sniffed as she crossed her arms stubbornly in her chest. She just wanted to help dammit! Granted, the idea wasn't really thought out, and she failed big time. But what was she supposed to do? Watch her cousin wallow in self pity? No thanks.

Saki sighed as the signal turned red. "Look, I know you just wanted to help me. I appreciate it, I really do. But what you did was just _wrong _in all levels!"

She stopped talking as the light turned green. "I mean, why didn't you check who the groom was? Or better yet, why didn't you just approach that stupid ex of mine? And why the hell do you have to be married to my ex-boyfriend by the way?!" Saki swerved sharply to the right, "I mean, come on! I'm supposed to be your cousin, why the hell are you married to my ex-boyfriend?!"

Akiko stared at her with her jaws dropped, her blue-green eyes wide with disbelief. "That's what you were angry at?!" she asked in a screechy voice.

"Duh! Of course!"

"Oh my God Saki! I thought you were upset because of what I did!" Akiko glared at her, "Turns out you were just upset because I said I was married to your stupid ex-boyfriend?! The hell!"

Saki snorted. "Whatever Akiko."

She heard her cousin scoff and mutter something under her breath, probably cursing her, and she smiled. Weird, stupid or not, she wouldn't trade Akiko for the world. She's the sister she's never had, her family when her parents left her alone in this big, wide world. Akiko has always been there through her ups and downs, laughing with her, crying with her. She wouldn't know what to do if Akiko wasn't with her through all these years.

And even if the girl drives her crazy sometimes, she knows her life wouldn't be the same if her craziness isn't there.

_-Same day 7:45 p.m. -_

Sanada slammed his foot at the brakes, making the car stop abruptly with a screech that broke his eardrums. Not that he cares.

He has just spent an hour and a half of listening to his family's lectures about the stupid wedding mishap. How in hell's name his family has known about it, he didn't want to know.

Oh right, he thought grimly. His dear younger cousin saw what happened yesterday, for he was oh so casually visiting someone in the said building where the mock wedding was held and conveniently seen all of what happened. _All of it._

Of course, said cousin just has to spread the news to all of their relatives, starting with Genichiro's mother. And thus, his mother instructed him to come home, because apparently, they have a _very_ important matter that just has to be discussed at home.

Yeah, right. Said matter was about him marrying two girls which, according to his grandfather, was dishonorable. No Sanada should be involved in polygamy. _Right._

After a stern lecture about being honorable man and what not, his mother, who has a large grin plastered in her delicate face, asked him about his wife.

He remembered choking on his tea.

His dear mother wanted to know why he kept having a wife a secret from the whole family (he resisted the urge to say that he himself didn't know about having a wife). He answered the accusation saying that he and his _wife _both agreed on it, since his wife wanted to pursue her career and changing her status publicly will affect it. His mother was shocked, and demanded he bring his wife home, so _the whole family can convince her to take the Sanada name_. He was ready to bolt out of the door when his grandfather demanded that Genichiro be responsible and marry his wife in the traditional Sanada fashion.

He remembered nodding dumbly.

And making a mental note to maim his cousin and throw his body parts at the deepest, darkest part of the Pacific Ocean.

The ringing of his phone caught his attention. Grabbing it before throwing the car door open, he strode towards their headquarters' building. "Kenya."

"Yo Sanada-san!" the brown-haired computer maniac replied. "I was finally able to recognize the wedding-girl. I run an ID on her, and Yagyuu was right. Do you want me to send you the details?"

Sanada gritted his teeth. "Yes. Send it to me right now."

There was a pause. "And…there you go!" Kenya exclaimed triumphantly. "By the way, Yagyuu told me that he's going to see his girlfriend right now. They're cousins you know."

"Where is he?" Sanada asked in a tight voice, his eyes glaring at the automatic door in front of him.

He heard Kenya shouting at someone, asking about an address or something. "He said the girls were supposed to meet their friends at Café La Crème, you know where it is?"

"Yes."

He didn't wait for a reply. He turned on his back and walked back to his car.

_Akiko Moriyama_, Sanada thought, _you'd wish you've never crossed my path._

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi supposes that he is, in fact, a brave man. His being one of the youngest, most successful and most feared lawyer around Tokyo is a testament to that.

He also thinks that he is, indeed, a very smart man. He graduated from law school after only 5 years, landing and winning his very first case 5 months after that. His accolades from his law school can also attest to that.

And he admits to himself that, yes, he would very much wanted to have a long, fulfilling life.

So why the hell is he submitting himself to the horror of facing his end at the hands of his girlfriend, Saki Moriyama, after the whole mock-wedding-mishap that her cousin has the convenience of attending, and ending?

Well, the answer came to the life and form of one terrifying Tezuka Kunimitsu. And don't forget to add the sadistic pair of Fuji Shusuke and Yukimura Seichi. And, oh! Don't forget to add one Sanada Genichiro, who, at present time, just slammed his breaks and walked out of the car even before any of them could blink.

And he is charging like a mad bull towards them. Oh, joy.

Why did he take this job again? Oh yeah, because of team solidarity. Screw his life.

"Saa…you look like you were chasing a criminal Sanada-chan." Fuji smiled at the 'rock', "I didn't know you do drifting. Can you teach me how?"

Sanada just stared past the brunette, his hard brown eyes focusing on the establishment in front of them. "Is that girl here Yagyuu?"

He shrugged. "Yes, they always visit this café on weekends."

"It looks like the café is reserved only for them," Yukimura murmured softly, "I can't see much people from here."

"Hn." Tezuka...'hn'ed'. "Are you sure they are here?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Let's just go, and hope Saki and her friends won't kill me when they see me."

Fuji and Yukimura smiled beatifically at him. "Don't worry. We won't help them."

Yagyuu just shook his head.

And he started walking towards his death, a.k.a meeting a pissed Saki Moriyama.

Opening the door, he threw a look at his companions, and was rewarded by two equally hard glares and two beautiful smiles. He'll be looking for a new job starting tomorrow.

All activities seemed to stop once they entered the café, Fuji noted with amusement.

There was a soft music playing somewhere, the café itself looked very subdued, or maybe it is because of the lighting, or just the general mood of the people in the room.

The occupants of the room were all female. Five of them are sitting at a couch around a table, with tea and cakes and cookies in front of them, and all of them are looking at them as if they were creatures from outer space.

His attention was caught when a woman with the familiar auburn-red hair came out of what he assumes the kitchen.

"Sakuno-chan?" he called out uncertainly. The girl, who was startled, lifted her chocolate orbs and stared at them through wide eyes.

"Fuji-senpai?!" her voice came out strangled, "Tezuka-senpai! Oh…Yukimura-san, Sanada-san…and Yagyuu-san." Her voice trailed off, while her eyes immediately landed on the other girl.

A girl with dark-gray hair in a tight bun and dark-violet eyes was staring at them, or rather, at Yagyuu.

"What the hell are you doing here Yagyuu?" she asked in an angry whisper, "how dare you show your face here after what you've done!"

Yagyuu didn't have time to retaliate as Sanada stepped forward and walked purposely towards the girls who were sitting.

One of the girls, the one with gray hair and large blue-green eyes yelped and clung to the girl beside her.

"Akiko Moriyama," Sanada's voice came out deep, and the girl visibly shivered at the intensity of it.

"Yes..?" she answered in a small voice, like a mouse, if they can talk.

"We need to talk..." oh no, was that a smirk on Sanada's lips? Fuji's smile widened, "about our _marriage_, Akiko _Sanada_."

And all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Sanada smirked, both inwardly and outwardly; as he watched the color drain from the girl's face. She has large, uniquely-colored eyes and beautiful gray hair just past her shoulders, thick and wavy. He supposes she is _pretty_, though the girl beside her is more striking. Oh well.

He was opposed to what Fuji and Yukimura _and _Tezuka has proposed to him earlier. It was ridiculous, he said. But, as Fuji pointed out, his mother is waiting for his wife. And if he fails at producing said wife, his mother would be asking all sorts of questions, questions that they cannot answer.

The girl, Akiko Moriyama, could be just his savior from the clutches of his overbearing mother. And it was perfect too, since she already introduced herself as his wife.

_Very_ convenient indeed.

* * *

Haha! Sanada is such a meanie! :)

Hope you guys would leave some reviews! Tell me what you think!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahmmm...hello? :) So yeah, here's chapter 3 for you guys! I hope you'll like it!

If not...well, at least I tried!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT..Takeshi Konomi does. I do own Cafe La Creme and all OC's in this story though...

* * *

Chapter 3: Making the Right Decision

* * *

_-August 19, present year Saturday 8:28 p.m.-_

_At the café…_

It took some time and glares, but Sakuno managed to seat the five men who appeared at the café uninvited. The tension around the room was too heavy, she felt like she can cut it with a knife. Akiko, she noticed, slid deeper into the couch, her hands clutching Kiseki's tightly. Sanada was still staring blankly at the terrified girl, a lethal smirk on his lips. Sakuno felt shivers running up and down her spine.

Turning her eyes at the other men, she felt confusion cloud her initial fear. Why is Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai with these three Rikkai men? The last she heard, Tezuka-senpai is managing a German-based company at the said country, while Fuji-senpai is in an extended working trip somewhere in Mongolia, or was it India? She couldn't remember the exact details that Hina-chan gave her. But why are they here?

An irritated sigh caught her attention. _This is bad_, she thought.

Kiseki is frowning, clearly not amused of what is happening, while Kira rolled her eyes upwards, annoyance written all over her face.

Saki, in the meantime, is having an all-out one-sided glaring contest with her boyfriend—er,_ ex_-boyfriend.

"Saki-"Yagyuu started, but was cut-off when the glare intensified.

"Don't call me that, you jerk." Her voice is dripping with venom. Yagyuu frowned, patience on its end.

"Look, I'm here to explain things okay? Just hear me out." He continued softly.

Saki crossed her arms in front of her, a defensive act. "_Explain_? What is there to explain?"

Yagyuu gave her a pointed look. "The wedding."

Akiko flinched and sunk further in her seat.

"Yes, the wedding." Yukimura smiled amiably at the girls, his eyes momentarily focusing on the silent red-head. "Ayame-chan, it's been a long time."

Ayame just stared at him, light-green eyes blank. "Yukimura-san." She looked at the others, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here? Are you all involved with the wedding?"

Akiko groaned and buried her face into her hands.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "We have some important matters to discuss with Moriyama-san."

Saki turned her eyes at him. "What is it?"

"I meant Akiko Moriyama-san, not you."

Saki bristled. "No."

Sanada stared harder at Akiko. "Yes. We need to talk, and _you_, will explain yourself."

* * *

Akiko has had a lot of wishes when she was growing up.

Once, she wished that the school will change the time when the classes start so she can sleep in as much as she likes. And then she wished to have American style pancakes with butter and chocolate and maple syrup on top of it. She wished for pink snow, for ice-cream on rainy days so she wouldn't mind the cold weather, for visits to the amusement park, for her parents to push the swing while she is sitting on it. Another is when she wished she could make friends in her high school because she has never felt so terrified in stepping foot at a whole new place.

Only one of those many wishes came true.

Now, Akiko wished she didn't wake up this particular day. If she had known that her day would turn out like this, she would have gladly volunteered herself to any institution that needed help so just she could hide in some far away country where Sanada Genichiro wouldn't be able to find her.

_Too bad_, she thought grimly, she will die without experiencing a blissful life. She _knew_ she should have taken up Makino's offer of a Parisian trip. Sigh.

As it is, she may not even be able to see another day, if those glares and smirks are any indication.

She turned fearful eyes at the man opposite her. She can almost hear her friends' prayers from the other room.

"Well then," the voice of doom started, "where should we start, Akiko Sanada?"

'_God save me.'_

* * *

Sanada may have felt a little bit of pity when he saw Akiko Moriyama's pale face. But under current circumstances, he cannot afford to be swayed by the sight of a crying girl. They are running on a tight schedule.

"Look," Akiko started, "I'm really, _really _sorry for the trouble I caused you Sanada-san."

Sanada remained silent. Not a good sign.

"I can talk to your ah…bride, and explain things to her if you want."

Sanada almost choke, but managed to remain blank. '_That would be funny. I wonder what would happen then.'_

"And I'll pay for all the financial damages I've caused you as well!" Akiko hoped her savings can cover it. Her vacation would have to wait for another year or two. "Just please, forgive me."

Sanada stared at the bowing girl in front of him. His conscience is bothering him, but he has to do this.

_"Name: Akiko Moriyama: Age: 26: Status: Single: Occupation: Head of Creative Department, Deiyuu Enterprises."_ That brief glance on her personal information has spurred him to use this situation to his' and his operation's advantage. He would apologize after everything has been settled.

"The trouble you've caused me couldn't be erased by a mere apology Moriyama-san."

Akiko gulped. "I know, that's why I'm willing to do _anything_ within my power to fix this."

Sanada studied her once again. Her face shows a hint of fear, with a mixture of apprehensiveness and worry. He can understand _that_, since he felt the same about the proposal.

The way his brown eyes are looking at her is discomforting, Akiko decided, like he was looking right through her. She felt the need to hide. How the hell does she always ends up staring at people who can do that anyways? Back when she was just a child, it was Saki. When she entered middle school, there was Saiya Hyuki. In high school, she had the privilege of meeting and playing tennis with Kisana Kurosu. Those people always made her feel vulnerable, like she cannot hide anything. It was scary.

"Really?" his deep voice shook her out of her stupor.

"Yes. Really. As long as it is not illegal or life-threatening or anything like that, I'll do it." Surely Sanada Genichiro wouldn't put her in danger…_right_?

He nodded slowly, as if contemplating something in his head. "I see." He sighed. "I have a preposition then."

Akiko nodded encouragingly. Her heart is beating a million times per second. Surely it wouldn't be a weird or dangerous preposition, right? Sanada Genichiro is not someone who would think up of a diabolical plan that would potentially ruin his private life, which she_ is_ sure of. After all, he is Sanada Genichiro. And Sanada Genichiro is not an idiot nor is he diabolical_. Right?_

And so she looked at him with a smile, confident that whatever preposition he has, it wouldn't be as bad as jumping off a speeding bullet train.

"I need a wife. For the next 12 months." She heard him say slowly. She nodded dumbly. "And I mean a _real _wife."

"Eh?"

"Meaning, we have to get married."

"Married?" she croaked. "Like,_ real_ marriage?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened, jaws dropped. "Like I have to be Akiko _Sanada_ for real?"

"Yes, for 12 months." He clarified, as if they were talking about a trip or something trivial.

Akiko's mind processed the words slowly. _Real wife. Marriage. Real._ _Holy freaking sh*t!_

Her screams could've woken up the dead.

Sanada couldn't help but smirk at the horrified look on the girl's face.

* * *

Sanada rubbed his temples as he nodded a _'thank you_' at the brunette who poured him a tea.

After Moriyama's scream, the girls scrambled into the room and he was instantly rewarded by glares that would've made a lesser man running for the hills.

"What have you done to her Sanada?!" Moriyama (the other one) hissed at him with her dark-violet eyes ablaze.

The other three girls helped the fallen Moriyama into the couch, while Tezuka was looking at him with somewhat akin to pity, the three others wore a look varying from amusement to frightening. A war zone is a much better place for him right now.

"I just told her of the preposition." He answered in a (somewhat) calm voice.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, crimson eyes widening a fraction, "And what sort of preposition would make her faint?"

"A marriage."

Silence.

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Sakuno stared at Sanada, as if he has grown three heads. Rika snorted beside a dumbfounded Kiseki. Saki…

Saki was looking at Sanada with a look that is between disbelief and anger. "You _proposed_ to her?" Saki asked in an otherworldly voice. The former fukubuchou blanched.

"Not _proposed_. I merely told her of a preposition that would fix the problem I have now that she caused."

A raised eyebrow. "A preposition that includes marriage?"

"Yes."

"Then it _is_ a marriage proposal." Ayame stated in a dry voice.

"Are you insane?!" Saki screeched.

Sanada frowned. "I can assure you I am nowhere near insane Moriyama-san." He replied in a tight voice.

Saki looked at him through wide eyes. "Shit…you're really serious about this?!"

Sanada stared at the raging woman wryly. "Yes."

Saki didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Marriage? _Akiko Moriyam_a marrying _Sanada Genichiro_? God, he _is_ insane.

She settled on sitting down beside her cousin. She laughed roughly as she brushed some of Akiko's hair away from her face. Her cousin's face is so pale, her normally pink cheeks are now ashen, and oh so cold against her fingers. _Marriage_. No wonder her cousin fainted.

Ayame cleared her throat, her eyes looking at the sleeping Akiko softly. "I think it's better if you leave for now. You can talk to her next time Sanada-san."

Sanada exchanged a look with Tezuka. Tezuka clenched his jaws, but nodded stiffly.

"Fine." Sanada extracted a card from the pocket of his coat. "Call me whenever she's ready to discuss it with me." Ayame took the card gingerly.

"Ah." She turned to Saki. "You should take her home so she can rest. She's obviously stressed out."

Yagyuu walked forward. "I'll take you home." He offered Saki, who, after few seconds of stiff silence, nodded her head slowly. Yagyuu then scooped the sleeping girl and started walking out of the room, briefly nodding at his companions. Saki followed after picking up what seems to be Akiko's bag. After smiling and nodding at the others, she walked out of the room, leaving four silent males and four worried women.

Ayame slumped down at the couch, a heavy sigh leaving her. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "You have just successfully ruined our weekend gathering." There wasn't any bite in her voice.

Fuji smiled grimly. "Gomen, we didn't mean to."

Rika shrugged. "It's not your fault, I guess."

Sakuno sighed, but before she can say anything else, they heard the door open, signaling someone's appearance. Curious to who has just arrived, they all went out of the room and into the large receiving area of the café.

"Hello? Aya-chan? Sa-chan?" a soft voice, one that Fuji and Tezuka knew so well called out, "hey, where are you guys?"

Ayame's steps faltered, almost bumping into Yukimura in the process. "Oh, shit." She murmured under her breath, making Yukimura curious. They followed the red-head out into the open.

"Hey! I thought you guys already left! Who was that we saw leaving?" Kisana asked with her back at the others. She was bending slightly, and was fumbling with what seemed to be a scarf. "There, are you still cold? I'll ask Sa-chan if she has hot chocolate, would you like that?"

Fuji stared at the woman who still has her back turned at him. He took a step, then another, and then another, and then…

She turned to face them, a smile in her lips, her face tilted down to look at someone. Fuji followed her eyes, and he felt his heart drop in his stomach when he saw who she was looking at.

Tousled dark-brown hair almost reaching his ears, a delicate face, thin nose, and thin smiling lips. He couldn't see his eyes, because they were hidden.

"Syaoran-kun!" Kiseki exclaimed together with Sakuno. Kisana laughed, but then her smile and laughter was frozen when she caught sight of the people at the café.

_She is still beautiful_, Fuji thought. Her hair, dark and red in the glinting lights, is in an elegant loose bun, some strands coming out and framing her face. Her skin is still the delicate cream-color, her eyes so much darker and deeper. She had gotten taller, though not much. She was more beautiful than from what he remembered. And it seemed someone else has acknowledged that fact.

Her smile greeted them. "I didn't know we have visitors coming tonight." She nodded at each of them.

Ayame cleared her throat. "Uhm, well, actually…Ah, they came here with Yagyuu-san." She explained hastily.

"Oh!" she gasped softly, and then her dark-brown eyes scanned the room."Where are they then?"

"They went home with Akiko-chan. I'll explain later." Ayame rushed in when concern flashed at the other female's face.

Kisana nodded, but then her attention went back to the young visitor standing beside her. She smiled warmly. "Ah…do you want to meet them, Syaoran?"

"Hai!" came the soft reply.

She chuckled. "Well then, why don't you say 'hello' and tell them your name?" she instructed, to which the young boy nodded eagerly. He took two steps forward and bowed his head.

"Hello! My name is Fuji Syaoran! I am five years old now, and I go to Tokyo Preparatory." He said in a soft voice. His hair is falling softly on either side of his face, his skin is a bit pale, from the cold or what- Fuji wasn't sure. All he can say is that the appearance of the young boy certainly left him speechless.

Yukimura was the first to recover; he dropped to one knee and held out his hand at the boy. "You have such nice name, Syaoran-kun. My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and you may call me 'Seiichi-san'."

The boy nodded happily. Yukimura's smile widened, becoming more genuine. He turned to Kisana. "You have a wonderful son, Kisana-san."

"Thank you."

He turned to the three other silent males, eyebrows raised. Sanada cleared his throat.

"My name is Sanada Genichiro. You may call me 'Sanada-san'."

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu." the caramel-haired stoic man said, "You may call me 'Tezuka-san'."

Syaoran tilted his head, "Your name sounded familiar Tezuka-san."

"_Syaoran_."

"Hai, kaa-chan. Gomen, Tezuka-san." Tezuka merely nodded.

Syaoran stared at the silent brunette. Fuji forced a smile in his lips. "Saa…my name is Fuji Shusuke. You may call me 'Fuji-san' or 'Shusuke-oji-san' if you like."

"Fuji Shusuke?" the boy slowly opened his lids, surprising him. Dark azure pools blinked at him, surrounded by long and dark eyelashes. He felt something in his chest tighten as the boy's smile widened slowly.

"I like you, Shusuke-oji-san!"

* * *

The drive back to the apartment Saki and Akiko shared with some of their friends (who he learned were currently out of the country) was silent. Saki sat with her cousin at the back, Yagyuu driving. It took them almost 20 minutes. After carrying the sleeping girl to her room, Yagyuu let Saki take care of her cousin. He sat down at the couch. Raking his hair with his hands, he took off his glasses and heaved a deep sigh.

This situation is becoming more troublesome as the days go by. Just last week, they were preparing for the wedding that would get them one step closer to their target, and then everything just came down crashing because of a simple misunderstanding.

What's worse is that Saki is beyond pissed at him. For the last four years of their relationship, they had misunderstandings and arguments, sometimes not even talking to each other for as long as 2 weeks. But those were of petty things. The current situation is much graver, and he is worried.

Worried that Saki may not listen to him; that she might decide to just end everything between them. He couldn't let that happen.

The sound of footsteps alerted him. Raising his head, he found Saki at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him oddly. She had changed into comfortable clothes: a loose soft-blue shirt and shorts, her hair tumbling down her back. She looked ready to send him back home.

He sighed once more. "No, not yet. Not before you listen to my side of the story."

Saki regarded the man sitting before her.

It had been six years since they met each other after high school, at a function that her then company was holding. He came as a representative of his firm. They met, talked, exchanged numbers, and realized they will be working closely for the next six months. They then went on weekend dates, watching movies together, eating dinner, going to parties together. Next thing she knew, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes. Their relationship had come with the usual problems, bitter arguments, and petty misunderstandings. But they survived all of them.

She sighed and dropped her eyes at the floor. She's tired, but she knew they have to talk about this. Especially now that her cousin is deeply involved. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that Akiko's current dilemma is her fault. If she didn't jump to conclusions like she did, Akiko wouldn't have the stupid idea.

"Okay." She walked towards the couch. Sitting down beside him, she repeated. "Okay. I'll listen."

Sighing deeply, he started his explanation. "Sanada approached me a few weeks ago, saying he needed my help. I agreed, seeing that he really has no idea of what to do." He said. "It wasn't a real wedding. You do know about Sanada-san's job, right?"

Saki nodded. She knew that Sanada is an investigator, and that his mother didn't know about it. Though the Sanada family is a traditional one, the matriarch didn't really approve of her eldest son being at the said profession. Sanada Genichiro is masquerading as a lawyer. Though in retrospect, he is not really masquerading, since he really is a lawyer.

"The girl he was supposed to marry is a planted mole at the organization they are targeting as of now. The marriage will ensure Sanada access to the mole's accounts, which were kept confidential by the organization."

Saki blinked. "You mean…"

Yagyuu nodded, his face grave. "Sanada is now facing a lot of problems because of the wedding fiasco. The organization is on to him, and to top it all, his mother discovered about the wedding. And as Akiko-san declared, she is now thinking that Sanada is married, to your cousin, of course."

"Oh my God." Saki groaned. She buried her face in her hands. "This is my entire fault! If I hadn't been such an idiot this wouldn't have happened!"

Yagyuu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently to him. "It isn't your fault. I should have informed you about it. And I should've recognized her even though she changed her appearance a little bit."

She shook her head. "No, it was supposed to be a secret. I understand your need for confidentiality about these things." She closed her eyes tightly. "This is all my fault."

She should have thought about the situation carefully. She knew that Hiroshi's job is not entirely just that of a normal lawyer. She had long suspected it, but didn't ask. If Hiroshi is keeping it from her, she knew it is for her own good. Her overreaction was the root of all of this.

"What can I do to help?" she asked quietly. "I want to help, since this is my fault."

Yagyuu sighed once again. She felt his arms tightening around her, an act of protectiveness. "No, I don't want you to be involved in any of this."

She shook her head. "This is my fault, Hiroshi. Let me help."

"No." He will never let her get involved in all of this. Being near her is already too much of a risk.

"But Akiko is already involved! I can't let her face this alone!"

"Sanada will protect her, no matter what." He insisted. "Sanada will not let anything harm her. Trust me in this Saki."

"But-" her protest died when Hiroshi swiftly kissed her.

His left hand cupped her face, tilting it for a better angle. She can feel her defenses crumbling, her senses in a jumble, disorienting her. Hiroshi's kisses have that effect on her. She surrendered to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down on her, kissing him back as hard. She heard a groan escape him.

Hiroshi convinced himself to let go of her, enough to get his thoughts together. Pressing his forehead on hers, he heard her breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were glowing, and her lips are swollen.

He gave her a chaste kiss before pulling her in an embrace. "We can help them in fixing about the wedding issue, but that's it. Getting too involved may just complicate things further. Okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay. But you have to promise me that Akiko will be safe." She tugged at his sleeve.

He looked down at her, eyes softening. "I promise."

She smiled at him so softly that Yagyuu felt his chest tighten. He has never come clean about his involvement in Sanada's line of job. He knew that Saki is suspecting him, but is just keeping quiet about it. He doesn't like lying to her, but he cannot tell her everything at the same time. It will jeopardize their group.

Someday, he thought, someday he would be able to tell her about everything.

But for now, he would do everything within his power to keep her safe.

* * *

Rika Kansuki has never been one to stick her nose into other people's private lives, even if they are friends: _especially_ if they are her friends. She learned that the hard way back in high school.

But looking at the scene in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder how in heaven's name haven't they thought of this before?! The young boy they so-fondly called nephew is the younger version of Fuji Shusuke, Kisana's ex-boyfriend. Though Syaoran's hair is slightly darker, and his facial features were slightly influenced by Kisana's, the similarities are so obvious that they all are but screaming at them. And those eyes…she knew when she first saw him with his eyes open, that they looked eerily familiar. It was haunting to say the least.

And now, watching the three of them in front of her…

The ringing of her cell phone cut through her thoughts. Hastily answering the phone call, she cast an almost apologetic look at her friends.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

Kisana smiled as she was ushered by the flustered Sakuno into the couch. Kiseki has taken her son hostage and is now happily playing a board game with the blonde and an eager Yukimura. Ayame was off to a side, looking at her with wide, almost knowing-eyes. She expertly dodged the look.

"Arigatou Sa-chan." she whispered as the brunette walked back to the kitchen, promising to bring her and her son their hot chocolates. She turned her eyes to the three males in front of her. "Ohisashiburi, minna. It's been years since the last time we saw each other ne?"

She was thankful that her voice come out calm and controlled, the exact opposite of what she is feeling right now. the appearance of the four men shook her very soul. She is not yet ready to face them...to face him. Why does she has to give in to Syaoran's pleading of coming here?

Tezuka nodded, while Sanada was looking at her with blank, brown eyes. She chuckled, remembering the times when the stoic man would nearly blow-up whenever the younger players would gang up on him. The male brunette was suspiciously quiet.

"I heard about Akiko-san's…_mishap_, Sanada-san." She said lightly, "but I was pleasantly surprised when I heard about your wedding."

"Hn." Sanada replied with a stiff nod, his eyes glaring at something behind her, "Then you must know that she ruined it."

She nodded understandingly. "I know. It was sad, I think. Akiko did apologize to you, did she?"

"She did. But apology is not enough."

"I understand." She folded her hands in her lap, and stared at him head-on. "So what was is that you are asking in return?"

She saw a muscle jump in Sanada's face. "It's none of your business, Kurosu."

She chuckled dryly, but didn't drop her eyes. "It is none of my business, you are right at that. But I am no longer a Kurosu, Sanada-san." She smiled at him. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tezuka's eyes widening a fraction, before settling them at the still silent brunette…who is now looking at her with wide-open eyes, a mixture of confusion, anger and something else swimming in those azure orbs. She flicked her eyes to the approaching Sakuno, who has her hands full with the tray she was carrying.

"Kisana-chan, I made Syaoran-kun's favorite chocolate drink and cookies. I hope you don't mind." Sakuno smiled softly at her as she set the tray down: two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, along with a tray of snowy white cookies and periwinkle blue.

She shook her head, her fingers closing around the steaming mug. "Not at all Sa-chan. Syaoran knows his sugar limit. Thank you."

Sakuno grinned at her as she excitedly made her way to the playing trio. She saw Rika and Ayame trying to catch her eyes. She threw them a smile as she continued sipping the chocolate confection.

"They dote on your son so much, Kisa-chan." Fuji's soft voice greeted her ears. "He is lucky to have you and them."

"Indeed, Fuji-san." She agreed.

Sanada shifted in his seat, while Tezuka cleared his throat, looking as if he wanted to ask something, but the brunette beat them into it.

"I couldn't help but notice, Kisana-san."

"Hmm?" she nodded at him, prompting him to continue.

"You said you were married, and your son said his name is 'Fuji Syaoran'."

"Yes."

He looked stared at her. "Who is your husband then?"

She blinked her eyes at him, and then looked at the other two. She regarded them with an open look that lingered on for a couple of seconds. Almost as if she wanted the two other men to squirm and feel uncomfortable. Fuji's confusion skyrocketed as he waited for the woman's reply. There were only a few times that he remembered seeing the look of open hostility and anger in those deep brown eyes. And Kisana has never looked at any of them like that. Not even when Tezuka broke her sister's heart.

She suddenly smiled, but her eyes held a deep anger at them that he couldn't understand. But he wanted to know; he felt like he has to hear about this-and so he waited.

"My husband…" she turned to look at him, eyes blank in an instant, "My husband is dead, Fuji-san."

* * *

...I'm not that satisfied with this chapter that much.

Oh well! Hope you guys did.

This story will probably move in a slow pace, so I hope you guys would bear with me.

Thank you! And be so kind as to read and review 'kay?!

YunaBrown


End file.
